Fiery Angel
by saphira e.sparrow
Summary: One-shot. how Anton met Val as kids and a little of their lives after the movie. Don't crush me if you hate it.


Hi, yal. Sorry it has been awhile and that this post is not for either Peace or POTO. Sorry:(

But this has been on my mind for awhile now and I just wanted it out of my head and writing book. If my writing sucks be gentle and do not let me ruin this awesome movie for you. Really it was a-freaking-mazing.

Wish I owned it but sadly I don't not.

My life is not what most would call normal. I live with my dad on the road a lot because of his job and lifestyle. Not odd enough for you yet, huh? Well here's the other side of my life. We go around London in a horse drawn carriage with Percy-hilariously-long-name, proclaiming the joys of wonder and dreams that can be found in our imaginarium behind a mirror, where one can chose between the good and evil in ones life. Weird now isn't it?

I guess I can't complain. To most I'm very lucky to have two people care about me. But I'm alone most of the time from lack of anyone who is not an adult and therefore no fun. My dad was always hauled up in his room with these bottles I'm not allowed to touch, ever. And Percy was always busy taking care of everything else or arguing with dad.

Then one day I was outside and spotted three mean looking brutes chasing a smaller boy, and he looked terrified. I would have loved to stomp over there and gave them a right hook like dad taught me, but I was as outnumbered as the other one. So I grabbed one the scariest masks we had and rushed after them.

They had cornered the poor boy and was kicking and hitting him as he curled up in a tight ball on the ground. All right you lot, time to get yours.

I pulled the mask on and in my gruffest voice yelled, "Leave him alone and leave my place or I will eat you, bones and all." I added ghoulish laughter at the end for dramatic effect.

Those gullible weak fools ran away like most of their kind does. The boy was still on the ground, hands over his eyes. "Hey you okay?" I asked.

"P-p-please d-don't eat me," he whimpered. I felt a little guilty at scaring him too, but no matter, easy fix.

"Look up, silly. You're fine," I giggled. He opened his eyes and looked at me. He looked sort of cute when he wasn't running in terror.

He had thick dark brown hair and a pair big brown eyes to match, they looked even bigger on his face. Poor guy ate less then we did. "You're not scary. You're pretty, like an angel," he said. I flushed as red as my hair at that. "Thanks," I mumbled. "You-uh got anywhere to go after all this?"

He looked down sadly. "No," he admitted.

"Well, come on then," I said walking off. He scrambled up and ran to catch up. "Name's Valentina, by the way."

"I'm Anton."

Outside Percy and dad were at it again. How those two always found something to bark about was the real mystery around here.

"Who's this?" dad asked pointing at Anton, who was trying to hide behind me. Pushing him right up to dad I said, "This is Anton and he would like to join us."

"Oh yeah?" Percy piped up. "And what's makes you think we should do a thing like that?"

For an answer, Anton reached behind Percy then opened his other hand that was holding Percy's purse. Poor Percy turned a pretty shade of purple while dad roared at the act.

"Splendid. Splendid, you are quite the magician my boy. Percy let him in."

"Is that really a good idea?' He asked.

"The cards do not lie my friend," dad responded mystically. "You're too drunk to remember what the cards say, you old fool," Percy roused. "That's why you're here my friend; to remember. What would I do without you?"

"Get a midget."

"They okay?" Anton whispered.

"You'll get use to it…or go mad," I assured holding his hand.

~*~*~ (Time jump)

I felt arms wrap around my waist as I stood in my daughters door. "I love you," my husband's voice whispered in my ear. "I love you too," I smiled. "How'd we need up here?"

"Well, I remember a long time ago, a small lonely boy was being chased through London by an army of tough guys and then this fiery angel came down and scared them all away and graciously let me come with her. I loved her everyday since but never told her until I was hanging off a cliff," he replied.

I shivered at the mention of he almost death. Thank God he didn't. "It wasn't an army, it was three guys and they were cowards wearing a mask just like I was." "Details," he dismissed. "I still got to keep you."

"Yes, you did, you fool," I agreed and gave him a kiss.

I know it's short and possibly rushed, but I wanted to see something with these two before and after the movie. And this is what came out. Reviews are golden.


End file.
